The Damage Done
by Scarlet Cloud
Summary: After all the troubled times, Deeks finally has something to be proud about. Sequel to "We'll Stand Together"


**Summary: After all the troubled times, Deeks finally has something to be proud about.**

**Warning: Slash, Unbeta'd, Very Light Swearing**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I swear I don't.**

**A/N: So between vacationing, NaNoWriMo, and not feeling crappy for once, I really didn't have much inspiration for this, so sorry if it sucks. Anyway here's the 'sequel,' if you will, to **_**We'll Stand Together**_**. **

**The Damage Done:**

Callen sat on the edge of the bed holding his head in his hands. He had stopped crying, but that didn't make it hurt less. He had nearly killed his own boyfriend! He was a horrible, horrible monster.

He stared at the drink beside him. He couldn't pick it up again. Not if _that _was what he'd turn into. He couldn't keep hurting the people he loved. He just wanted to be happy. He wanted to forget the pain. Despite the voice telling him not to, he lifted the glass and brought it to his lips as tears began to fall again.

As the alcohol burned going down his throat he knew he had a problem. He knew the outcome; he knew the consequences, but he had to drink anyway. He physically couldn't stop himself. He heard the door open.

Deeks, who had just been released from the hospital, walked into their bedroom. He obviously noticed the bottle next to Callen and he wore an expression of fear on his face. He didn't even hesitate to sit down next to his boyfriend, though.

Deeks rubbed soothing circles into Callen's back. He was alive; Callen didn't need to beat himself up _that _much. And he certainly didn't need to be drinking to try to fix himself.

"It's okay, Cal… I'm still here."

Callen collapsed into his boyfriend's hold, crying harder. How was he supposed to cope, knowing that he was slowly killing his boyfriend? He had been told about injuries he had sustained in beatings that were absolutely horrible.

Callen had broken several of Marty's ribs, some of them multiple times. He had done some internal damage to a few different organs. He had given Deeks scars that shouldn't be there. He really was a monster.

"I… I nearly k-killed you…"

Deeks tightened his grip around Callen. He placed a small kiss on the man's head and sat there, simply holding the hurting man. He had meant what he said. He _loved _Callen, and he would stand by him no matter what. Deeks would be there, no matter how many times Callen hurt him. Because that's what you do for people you love.

When you love someone, you look past their flaws, no matter how bad they might be. Callen's happened to be something they could fix, but they would need to do it _together_. Neither would be able to cope without each other.

Despite everything Callen had done to him and everything that should've told him otherwise, Deeks loved Callen. He trusted Callen, still, with his life. Deeks was strong and he would hold on; he would fight, but Callen had some things to work out of his own.

Callen's crying, once again, got louder. And Deeks' hold on Callen, once again, got tighter. They needed each other. There was no way they could do this thing alone.

"Shh… It's alright, Cal. I'm here."

Callen looked up at Deeks with a tear-stained face. Deeks wiped the tears away and placed a soft kiss on the man's lips. He was determined. He wasn't going anywhere no matter how difficult it got. Dysfunctional or not, this was one relationship he was determined not to mess up.

…

Callen and Deeks had just gotten in another fight. Callen had gotten drunk again the night before and, no matter what Deeks said, Callen knew it wasn't looking good for them.

He ended up there. People stood up and talked and clapped. It was the only place he knew to go. He needed a place where he could be helped. Where people wouldn't look at him like he was an alien.

He got extremely nervous as he stood up. He wasn't sure he could do this. Then he thought of Deeks. He _had _to do it. He loved Marty and he didn't want his problem to hang over his head anymore. He sighed shakily as his voice came out, barely louder than a whisper.

"My name is Callen… and I'm an alcoholic."

Callen had never felt so vulnerable before, but he figured it was alright. Because he was on the road to healing.

…

It had been a little over a year and they were celebrating. They hadn't just solved a difficult case. It wasn't anyone's birthday. There wasn't a holiday near and they didn't even go out. They simply celebrated in the comfort of their own home.

Deeks sat by his boyfriend proudly, wearing a smile brighter than the sun. Deeks had one arm around the man's waist and he had never been happier. Said boyfriend leaned into his boyfriend's hold happily. He was so thankful for Deeks and he didn't know how he'd survive without him.

The two shared a look and Deeks eyes had pride written all over them. He was psyched about their celebration. It was an anniversary. A special anniversary for them. It wasn't a wedding anniversary or the anniversary of a successful case or anything.

Callen had been sober an entire year that day.

Kensi looked relieved. She figured that if he could do it for a year they just might be okay. She knew that after everything they went through the two men would be happy. Sam agreed with her, of course. He was proud of his partner for his achievement.

Deeks, still all smiles, cupped Callen's chin and brought their faces closer together. Their noses were touching and each felt the tickle of the other's breath.

"I'm so proud of you, Cal."

Deeks pulled his boyfriend in for a short kiss. It felt like the ones they had when they first started going out. It was one of the ones that make your knees go weak. The kind where you're both genuinely happy. They hadn't kissed like that in a long time.

"I love you, Marty."

Callen's eyes were filled with joy and love. Deeks just smiled bigger and pulled the other man in for another kiss.

"I love you too, Cal."

And they could finally be happy again. They would always be damaged and there would always be scars, but they were on the road to healing. Both of them were healing. And it felt pretty damn good.

**A/N: Opinions? Was it a satisfactory ending? I know you guys might have been hoping for a longer story, but I seriously just didn't have the motivation for that. Anyway, I hope this was alright. I mean this in the least creepy way possible, but I love you all and y'all are amazing.  
**


End file.
